


A New Kind Of Pain

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I wrote this when i was like 14, Reader-Insert, but hey, it's still here oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't as prepared as you thought you were</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind Of Pain

“L-ludwig!” I gasped. I attempted to catch my breath; I don’t know how much longer I can last. 

“AH! I-it hurts!” I screamed. The soreness was overwhelming, almost maddening. This was a new kind of pain, and I certainly wasn’t prepared for it.   
I thought I would be able to handle it, but it feels so much longer than I had expected.

I gasped for air, taking in as much oxygen as I could. Sweat began to drip from my skin, and all Germany did was watch me. He would never admit it, but he loved seeing me like this.

“Just a little longer liebe.” He encouraged.

“I-I can’t take it!” I yelled before collapsing onto the ground. The grass felt nice and cool as it tickled my face. I just laid there as I was finally able to catch my breath. 

I saw Germany approach me from the corner of my eye. “Mein Got ___, you’ve been running for only 2 and a half minutes.” He said while looking at his stop watch. 

“Has it really been only 2 minutes? It felt like an hour!” I said while rolling onto my back. Germany just crossed his arms and shook his head. I told him that I haven’t ran laps for a couple years, but he didn’t expect me to be this out of shape. He couldn’t help but smile.

He sighed, “____, what am I going to do with you?”

“Not make me run ever again!”


End file.
